Bif x Derby
by bullyfan2006
Summary: i'm Shipping Bif and Derby together and i love them both


31st January 2013

Bif Taylor, 16 & rich, could life get any better? He didn't think so. Holding the championship for boxing?.. Ha easy for a big guy like him. But something .. No someone seems to distract Bif.. Every time this person walked in , Bif would immediately feel safe and happy inside, making him show off a little.. Bif would sometimes say at night in bed "oh. Dearest Derby, why can't you see how much I feel about you when your close?" This would immediately put Bif into tears knowing Derby wouldn't see or care about his feelings.

1st February 2006

New day for bif he was infact the first to be up and dressed, was even sat at the table but decided to wait a while, he started reading an aquaberry magazine. Not long after Gord was up and ready. Gord had just gotten into the kitchen when bif was in his way looking straight down at the brown-haired small lad "hey Gord" bif said grimacing "care to join me for a small chat?" Gord hesitated thinking and replied "why yes of course old chap... What is it you want to talk about?" Bif motioned him to sit . Gord sat down on the kitchen seat and the says "ok go tell me what you wanna tell me?" Bif looks down in worry "it's about derby..." Gord then immediately jumping in saying "I know you like him.." Bif looked both surprised that he knew but angry because he butted in. saying in a harsh voice "what? that's impossible how did you possibly find out bout my feelings?" Gord jumped back replying "well maybe it's cause the way you look at him. The way you act around him. The way you speak. And for goodness sakes you even fainted a few times" bif looks away and said quietly "ok ok sorry i snapped does derby know about this ?" Gord nodded in reply and left quickly. Bif sat there in silence for a moment and laughed "oh my goodness I'm such an idiot" he said.

Hours passed and paranoia had almost took over bifs body. He'd look over at derby and look away, because it seems every time he looked derby was staring right back. Not long after derby came over and whispered into his ear "meet me at Harrington house I know how you feel about me." Bif looked up at derby and derby smiled gently down at Bif. Bif looked down and blushed intensely as Derby patted his shoulder gently.

Bif headed towards the house when he bumped into Jimmy, Gord, Pete and Gary. They seem to be gossiping in a huddle and Gord saw Bif and began to point at him. Bif frowned slightly and asked "what are you all talking about chaps?" The four looked at each other and then Gary pushed Gord forward . Gord looked back and then looked at Bif "Derby and you of course" he said. "Okay why?" Bif asked Gord sighed hard "I ugh over heard derby talking on his phone to his father about you... And ... He said he likes you?" Bif gasped in excitement.. Gary just walked off "Moron I'm off to figure out some work " Pete followed behind Gary shouting "wait! hold on! slow down Gary!" Gord and jimmy just disappeared holding hands.

Bif runs over to the Harrington house and enters. Derby was stood in the foyer waiting and looked up and smiles as he saw Bif. "Was talking to daddy earlier." He said "daddy likes you bif with all the protection you give me" bif blushed saying "really ?" Derby nodded in reply and said "and I have thought of you a lot recently." Bif blushed more almost the same colour as his hair "I have thought of you a lot too... I-I love you Derby a lot" bif said back just as he did derby pulled bif into a long passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever bif kisses him back not wanting This to end. "Bif I love you so much too and I want us to express our love as much as we can" Derby said in his sexiest voice.

Later that day Bif felt like the king of the world. He rushed up to his bedroom and pulled out his diary. Which was filled with his feelings. Mostly about Derby. He quickly wrote down his feelings on a new page that day:-

"February 1st 2006,

Dear diary,  
Today derby told me how he felt about me. I mean "OH MY GOSH!" His kisses was just sweet and passionate. Later I might just ask to go to the dance with me, you know for the valentines prom. Wish me luck,  
Bif"

Bif put his diary away, just as he did he heard a knock on the door, bif said loud and clear "come in." The door opened and bif turned to see Gord there. Gord grinned and said "how was the chat with Derby old chap? Did it go as planned?" Bif squealed in excitement saying "he just admitted that he has feelings for me too! In fact we kissed too. Wow what a great kiss" Gord laughed and replied "told you he liked you didn't i ?" Bif nodded he is now seeing hearts . He never ever thought he'd be so happy. Bif and Gord talked mostly about the prom and who they might ask.

That night Bif had changed into his pajamas and put on his night-gown. He wandered downstairs and joined the other preps for a few games of poker. Soon after a they where off ranting on about expensive clothes and Boxing. Gord gave Bif a nudge and pointed to Derby, who was motioning him to come into another room. Bif followed derby and closed the door behind him. "Say we have a prom coming up soon. Am I right?" Bif blushed and nodded saying "yes." Derby then fell silent for a second with a smile on his face before asking "say how about we go to the prom?" Bif smiled big saying "together?" Derby nodded impatiently "yes of course together. I'm not asking a monkey to the prom" he snapped at Bif. Bif backed off but smiled gratefully "ok sure why not?" Derby smiled back and said "good. Now we don't want to look bad to the others do we? So we are going shopping together tomorrow at 4pm outside aquaberry. don't be late!" Bif nodded "okay sure" he smiled widely as he walked back into the room with the other preps. He sat down and whispered to Gord "meet me in my room later" Gord nodded and Bif headed of to his room.

14th February 2006

"Well Bif the big day has finally arrived for you ol' chap. How are you feeling?" Gord asked with a happy tune in his voice "nervous and excited" Bif replied obviously shaking with the nerves. Gord tied Bif's new tie up neatly " you have to look exceptionally well if you're dating our boss" Gord said using the back of his hand on Bifs suit to wipe away the imaginary dust like as of they are actually there. Bif didn't mind gords help one bit infact Gord knew how to dress better than Bif because of his obsession with fashion and clothes. The whole reason Gord is there . Well as long Gord is happy. Bif isn't all that bothered .

Later on that night Bif and Derby had met outside the gym for the prom. Derby smiled as Bif opened the door for him. Bif followed after Derby and looks around as he did. "Wow! Quite nice for a paupers prom!" he says and derby laughed "your quite right there ol' chap!" he said smirking. They headed over to the snack table not to impressed at all and began to pick at some snacks complaining of might being food poisoned before heading to the drinks.

They chatted for a while until Gord approached them. Bif seemed quite annoyed by it but he quickly smiled and says "Hey there Gord. Where is Jimmy? I assumed that you had a date with him?" Gord shrugged and he glanced over at Derby with a small smile. Just at that moment Bif's phone vibrated with a text he took it out and read it "you better watch out with Gord. He is going to take Derby away from you!" Bif frowned looked around and saw Gary and Petey looking at him. Bif got up and excused himself to the bathroom and quickly moved toward them. He sat down and said in a low voice "Is this true?" they both nodded Petey had a sorry look upon his face. Bif glanced at Petey and asked "what's wrong?" Petey hesitated but replied "remember when Gord said that he was talking about you and Derby?" Bif nodded. Petey looked at Gary who was motioning him to go on and Petey said "Well he wasn't exactly telling the truth. He said that tonight he's going to get it on with Derby and lie about you." Bif frowned and looked over at Gord and Derby who was laughing away. He eventually got up and said "thanks!" before hurrying out giving Gord a glare on the way. Derby looked at Bif then asked "what was his problem?" Gord laughed and replied "oh don't mind him maybe Petey and Gary said something to annoy him." Derby raised a brow and sternly said "if they did would he be glaring at them and not you?" Gord thought for a moment and grabbed Derby's face and Kissed him. At this point Gary and Petey was behind them looking at them shocked Petey screamed "I HOPE YOUR HAPPY GORD!" and ran out. Gary smirked "what now? it's not exactly Bif and Derby was together anyway" he left not waiting for an answer.

Bif was sat at the Harrington House hands covering his red face. He thought "I don't believe he would do that to me!" he got up and since no one else was in the house he just walked right into Gord's room. He looked around and caught sight of a book on his bedside table. Bif closed the door and sat down Gord's bed and picked the book up. On the front it said "Gord's Secret Diary!" in big bold writing. Bif laughed saying to himself "not so secret if you're not going to hide it. clumsy old fool." He opened the book to any page he picked and read it.. Which said:-

13th February 2006

"Dear Diary,

Tomorrow is the day. I'm so jealous of Bif, he and Derby are on a date for the prom. So I know what I'm going to do to make Derby like me (Hopefully) if not then I guess I have to move on and face the fact that they "like each other" and get with Jimmy or Maybe I could have another chance with that Lola chick, shes pretty damn hot. Jimmy, Gary and Petey knows my plan. Lets just hope none of them ruins it (Petey may do).

Gord xx"

Bifs face dropped and put the book back and walked out towards back to the Gym. Derby was stood outside in his usual angry mood he walked over to Bif and asked " Where have you been? Gord kissed me! " he kept ranting on before Bif could say anything. Bif said in a calm voice "I love you Derby, Petey told me that Gord was going to take you away from me. If I knew this would have happened it could have been just me and you in the house." Derby sighed "yeah well I love you too. Gord asked me out and I said no. After that he walked off pretty upset. I only have feelings for you. I told you this when we was alone. I only had us talking alone is because I knew Gord had feelings for me too not just you. So may I ask you to be my boyfriend?" Bif seemed touched by his words and nods "yes of course I will" he replied. Derby took Bif's hand said "don't you worry. your safe with me now!" and with that they walked towards the house hand in hand.


End file.
